


baby, what you waiting for?

by clearsummerstars



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, kitchen shenanigans, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearsummerstars/pseuds/clearsummerstars
Summary: Flour almost-fights and sweet smooches.





	baby, what you waiting for?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxy_Hearts12344](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Hearts12344/gifts).

> written for my girl gabs~ i hope you like it, love!!
> 
> title's from '4ever' by the boyz.

Jacob laughs as Kevin yet again spills flour onto the floor. "Kevin, _please_. Oh my God. What are you doing?!" He squeals out, reaching for the wiping cloth on the counter to wipe Kevin's mess with.

“I’m sorry! You try kneading dough with one hand and trying not to spill flour everywhere!” He exclaims exasperatedly.

“You don’t have to be Gordon Ramsey, Kevin. Just do it slowly,” he chastises the younger man and gives him a small glare.

Kevin sighs and pouts his lips. “There’s no fun in that though,” he mumbles and flicks a bit of flour at Jacob because he’s a child.

In response, Jacob gasps and looks down at his shirt at the area where Kevin shot flour onto. “What the heck, Kevin!”

“What?”

“I just had this shirt washed today!”

“So? You can just wash it again.”

“I—you know what?” Jacob begins walking toward Kevin and as he passes by the counter, he slams the palm of his hand down on the counter where Kevin’s huge mess of flour lies. When he reaches Kevin, he hits Kevin right in the middle of his chest and pulls back, leaving his huge, messy flour handprint behind.

Before Kevin can have a proper reaction, Sangyeon walks into the kitchen. He’s completely oblivious of the flour fight that was about to begin or even the atmosphere between Jacob and Kevin. “What are you guys doing?” He asks, looking at the bowls and mass ingredients laid out on the counters of the kitchen.

Jacob clears his throat with a soft glare at Kevin and turns around to head to the sink to wash his hands. “Kevin and I are _supposed to be_ baking cookies,” he answers, putting emphasis on “supposed to be” since Kevin was playing around. 

Kevin only shrugs with a grin.

“Oh, that’s great! I was thinking we could have some sweets tonight,” Sangyeon replies. When Jacob faces Sangyeon, he realizes Jacob has flour on his nose—it’s not known to Sangyeon how it got there, and his world may never know, but it doesn’t really matter to him. Not even thinking about it, he walks up to Jacob, licks his thumb, and swipes it off Jacob’s nose. Then he heads to the pantry, grabs a water bottle, and opens it. 

Jacob immediately becomes flustered, his entire face turning tomato red in a matter of seconds.

Kevin realizes Jacob's embarrassment and bursts into a fit of laughter. It hits him so hard that he ends up holding his stomach as he doubles over.

Sangyeon blinks in confusion as he drinks his water. He’s about to ask what he did to make Kevin laugh that much until it dawns on him _what he did_ and he chokes on his water, almost spitting it out everywhere. He blushes before turning to Jacob and apologizing. 

“I—sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean—it was just there and I—oh my God. I’m so sorry,” he quickly stumbles out. Kevin is still laughing and Jacob isn’t even looking at him, so he just scurries out of the kitchen like a mouse to escape the moment of foolery he just made of himself.

As soon as Sangyeon leaves the kitchen, Jacob groans. He squats down in his spot and holds his burning face in the palms of his hands.

“That was cute,” Kevin says, the giggles still in his system.

Jacob uncovers his face and glares at Kevin. “It was _not_ cute,” he replies, face still red. He just looks cute more than anything threatening.

“It was!” Kevin exclaims in protest. “It was _romantic_.”

“Yeah, because being romantic is you wanting someone you like to come up to you and be like—” Jacob lowers the pitch in his voice. “_Oh, Kevin! You’ve gotten flour on your face! Let me help!_” He goes back to his regular voice. “And then kiss it off, right?”

Kevin immediately answers, “Yes.”

They stand there in silence before Jacob is standing back up, picking up the nearest item—which is an oven mitt—and throwing it directly at Kevin’s face.

Later that night—_after Kevin and Jacob have another heated discussion about Jacob confessing to Sangyeon already so they can become the world’s most iconic poly relationship_—Jacob slowly enters the kitchen. Sangyeon is currently occupying it as he’s cooking dinner for the group and Jacob just can’t stop damn blushing. He’s slightly annoyed with himself for it.

When Sangyeon realizes he’s not alone, he is yet again confused because Jacob is just standing there and hasn’t said anything. “Something up, Cob?” He asks as he takes off the oven mitts on his hands and places them on the counter.

Jacob almost chickens out before he sees Kevin in the other room glaring at him with wide eyes—which is code for “_you better not leave that kitchen, you insolent human being_.” So Jacob gathers all of his courage, which is almost absolutely nothing for situations like this, and points to his own nose.

Sangyeon raises one eyebrow, still confused.

“Your nose. You have something on your nose,” Jacob blurts out, almost groaning because he wasn’t supposed to say that yet. He’s so nervous.

Sangyeon’s face morphs into one of realization and he laughs softly. “Oh. Kevin was in the kitchen before you,” he explains. “He must have marked me with something and I didn’t realize.”

Jacob’s already fucked up what he was originally supposed to say, so he just says _‘fuck it’_ to himself and goes, “Could I kiss it off?”

Yeah. Kevin came up with that one. Jacob should stop taking advice from him so he can stop sounding so corny.

The question makes Sangyeon flush regardless. He doesn’t know how to answer that with words, so he just nods his head instead.

So Jacob makes his way over to Sangyeon, stands on his tippy-toes, and lightly places his lips against Sangyeon’s nose. When he pulls away, it’s slow. He makes eye contact with Sangyeon and feels his face burning greater. 

They stand looking at each other in silence before something in Sangyeon snaps. He leans in and kisses Jacob on the lips. They’re both surprised at the action. Their lips stay connected for a few moments before Sangyeon pulls away with another apology about to leave his lips. Before he gets to say anything or even try to run away again, Jacob stops him.

Jacob pulls Sangyeon back in by the collar of his shirt and reconnects his lips to Sangyeon’s. It’s not surprising as the first time, but it still takes their breaths away. They kiss for about a minute at the most before Jacob breaks the kiss.

Kevin then pops out from behind the wall and throws his arms around the two, startling them. “Finally!” He exclaims. “Can we stop walking on eggshells now and all be boyfriends?” They both nod quietly with their pink-ish, red faces and he squeals in excitement. 

“Thank the Lord!” Kevin yells.

**Author's Note:**

> background story: sangyeon and kevin are already together. kevin knows jacob likes them both but jacob is too afraid to accept kevin's offer to join their relationship because he feels he will ruin it. sangyeon doesn't know that jacob likes him though (and he also likes jacob back). kevin tries to convince jacob to confess to sangyeon on multiple occasions but jacob chickens out every time. lol
> 
> you can reach out to me at:  
tbz twt: @[savioursangyeon](https://www.twitter.com/savioursangyeon) (don't use it that often tho)  
main twt: @[earlgreychani](https://www.twitter.com/earlgreychani)


End file.
